AIRPLANE
by Bee Stream
Summary: Bella conhece Edward, um cara incrivelmente lindo e simpático no avião. Mas ele guarda um segredo de sua familia. Será q ela toparia o ajudar a esconder esse segredo mesmo que isso custasse um preço, e esse preço fosse fingir ser sua namorada? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! Escrevi minha primeira ONESHOT!**

**Espero que gostem! =D**

**O dela é...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Airplane**_

_**.**_

— Oi?Meu lugar é aqui do lado, tudo bem?

Como eu poderia dizer que não?Quer dizer, quando você compra a passagem de avião no bilhete vem o número da sua poltrona, certo? Então simplesmente você não tem outra escolha, senão sentar onde foi indicado no bilhete. Sendo assim, porque esse cara perguntou se estava tudo bem em se sentar ao meu lado?

— Claro! — Respondi. Queria ter respondido com firmeza, mas minha voz falou e o que saiu foi um cochicho tímido ridículo.

O cara perfeito sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado.

Qual era a dele afinal?Ele era lindo, devia ser modelo, ou ator, sei lá, no mínimo risco, pelas suas roupas combinando e pelo notebook que tinha tirado da bolsa e começado a mexer. E por que tinha falado comigo?Quer dizer, eu sou uma pessoa invisível, não chamo atenção por onde passo nem nada, minha beleza mediana adicionado a minha falta de carisma me torna uma pessoa bem sem graça.

Ah!Mas qual é a _minha?_Ele só quis ser gentil.

— Indo ou voltando? — Perguntou ele, me tirando de meus devaneios.

— Como é?

O cara bonitão sorriu, e como uma idiota sendo hipnotizada por aquele sorriso, sorri de volta.

— Você está voltando pra casa, ou indo passear? — Questionou ele ainda sorrindo.

— Ah sim... Eu estou voltando pra casa, mas não fui bem passear.

— Entendo. Viagem a negócios?

— Também não. Uma tia minha faleceu.

— Ah!... Sinto muito!Desculpe ter tocado nesse assunto.

— Tudo bem, eu nem a conhecia na verdade.

— E por que veio até Londres sozinha para ir ao enterro de um parente que nem conhecia? — Fiquei sem jeito com a pergunta. — Estou sendo curioso demais, não é?Me desculpe. — Disse ele voltando a usar o notebook.

Acabei rindo.

— Eu não ia me senti desconfortável se soubesse ao menos seu nome. — Respondi na cara de pau. Na verdade não estava desconfortável, só estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber qual era o nome daquele cara de cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes.

— Me perdoe a indelicadeza. Me chamo Edward Cullen.

— Isabella Swan.

Pensei em estender a mão pra lhe cumprimentar, mas antes de eu, sequer pensar direito, Edward se inclinou até mim e me deu um beijo estalado no rosto, e não foi aquele beijo sem graça de bochechas!...

Corei.

— Posso conhecer seus mistérios agora Senhorita Swan?

— Me chame de Bella! Bem, agora pode...

Definitivamente: O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu sempre fugi de pegar ônibus por que não gostava que sentassem ao meu lado e ficassem puxando conversa. Ah, mas fala a verdade: Tem coisa mais constrangedora que ter alguém querendo puxar assunto com você quando você não está afim de conversa?Pior ainda é quando é uma pessoa de idade! Sério!parece que quanto mais velho mais tagarela a pessoa fica!

Outro dia peguei um ônibus e uma senhora sentou ao meu lado. Ela contou a vida inteira dela, desde quando ela nasceu até quando conheceu seu décimo oitavo neto. Cara, ninguém merece!

Mas agora, sentada ao lado de Edward, o que eu mais queria era puxar papo com aquele desconhecido lindo.

— Ela era irmã da minha mãe. — Continuei. — Eu moro com meu pai, então achei uma boa oportunidade pra, além de conhecer e me despedir da minha tia, rever minha mãe e visitar Londres.

Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

— E você? — Questionei.

— Eu o que?

— Indo ou voltando?

— Voltando. — Disse ele dando uma gargalhada.

— Por que está rindo?Não que eu me incomode com risadas, só estou curiosa.

— Eu ri porque lembrei do porque de eu ter vindo até Londres, e o motivo é ridículo!

— Por que veio?

— Não!Você não vai querer saber! — Disse ele ainda rindo.

— Claro que vou!

— Promete que não vai rir de mim?

— É tão ruim assim?

— É!

— Você é gay?

— Não!

— É garoto de programa?

— Não!

— Gogoboy?

— Não! Eu só... Vim pra cá por uma pessoa.

— Ah! E o que tem de mal nisso?

— Bem... Eu vim conhecer uma pessoa...

— Nunca tinha a visto?

— Já, por fotos e pela webcam, mas não tem como saber como a pessoa é via internet...

— Que loucura...

— Nas fotos ela era bonita, sabe? Eu até gostava dela...

— E veio pra cá pra conhecê-la?

— É...

— Pretendia ter_ algo_ com ela?

— Sim, minha intenção era ter, mas... — Ele então começou a rir de novo.

— Mas?... — Incentivei que ele continuasse a história.

— Eu nunca tinha ouvido sua voz... Nem a visto de perto...

— Ela era feia?Tinha voz de taquara rachada?

— Você promete que não vai rir?

— É claro que não. Não vou rir, prometo.

O que poderia ser tão ruim?

— Bom, quando a vi pela primeira vez ontem percebi que a Tânia na verdade era... Homem.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

— O que? — Aumentei o tom de voz sem querer.

— Eu não sabia mesmo que ela era um travesti!E como eu poderia saber?Pelas fotos ela era tão bonita... — Disse ele abaixando a voz.

Não consegui me segurar e tive uma crise de riso.

— Desculpa! — Falei tentando, inutilmente, me conter.

— Pode rir, eu sei que é engraçado... Quero só ver o que meus irmãos vão dizer quando eu chegar mais cedo em casa...!

— Quanto tempo ia passar lá?

— Um mês.

— Um mês na casa de uma desconhecida?

— Pois é, eu sei que é loucura, mas eu queria fugir da rotina.

— Sua rotina é tão ruim assim?

— Bom, eu acabei de terminar a escola, não trabalho, não faço faculdade...

— E não tem namorada...

— É. As garotas da minha cidade são muito sem graça.

— Onde você mora?

— Forks. É interior, perto de...

— Eu conheço!Eu moro em La Push!

— Sério?Como nunca te vi antes?

— Eu que pergunto!Como eu nunca te vi antes?Quer dizer, se eu tivesse visto eu lembraria...

— Lembraria?...

— Claro!Como eu poderia esquecer de ter visto alguém tão... — Edward me encarou com uma cara de ponto de interrogação. — Tão único. — Soltei. Aquilo foi ridículo, eu sei, mas eu ficaria sem graça demais se disse a verdade, que ele era lindo.

Dei um sorriso bobo. Estava acontecendo tudo aquilo mesmo ou eu estava sonhando? Percebi que não era sonho quando a aeromoça começou a dizer pra apertarmos o cinto que o avião iria decolar.

Me estomago embrulhou.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Edward colocando a sua mão sobre a minha. Na verdade aquilo fez piorar as coisas, porque o nó de nervoso no meu estomago só piorou.

— Essa foi a primeira vez que andei de avião e... Eu tenho _pavor_ de quando o avião decola e pousa!...

— Relaxa!As chances de morrer em um acidente de avião são infinitamente menores que a de morrer num acidente de carro, por exemplo.

— Eu sei, mas... Agora eu estou dentro de um avião!

Edward então segurou minha mão. Aquilo de longe ia ajudar caso algo acontecesse, mas mesmo assim me senti mais segura.

Depois que decolamos ele a soltou.

— Pronto!Não aconteceu nada!Agora me fale mais de você...

— Bom... Acabei de terminar também a escola, trabalho na loja de um amigo meu, e não pretendo fazer faculdade.

— Não? Mas por quê?

— Não existe nenhuma faculdade interessante nessa vida!

— Bom, eu não posso falar muita coisa porque só não comecei a fazer faculdade porque não encontrei nenhum curso legal...

— Tá vendo?Por isso que eu desisti.

— Pretende fazer o que então?

— Não tenho idéia!

Por um segundo achei que o assunto tinha acabado, pensei que ficaria o resto do vôo no maior tédio, mas graças a Deus estava enganada.

— Você tem namorado? — Questionou ele.

— Não. — Respondi simplesmente.

— Ainda não conheceu ninguém interessante?...

— Não é isso. _Eu_ que não sou interessante.

— Aham... Tá bom...

— O que?

— Você é interessante!Deve ser exigente então...

— Minha exigências são apenas que a pessoa seja um ser humano do sexo masculino. — Dei uma risada irônica.

— Senti a indireta... E as minhas exigências também são que seja um ser humano, e do sexo feminino!Se não fosse assim não estaria voltando pra casa hoje... Mas se as suas exigências fossem tão simples você não estaria solteira!

— Tá legal, você venceu.

— Você tem alguém que está saindo?

— Não. Eu sou exigente.

— Quais são suas exigências?

— Você está me flertando? — Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Por que? Se incomoda com isso?

— Não!... Quer dizer, por que quer saber minhas exigências?

— Curiosidade...

— Não tenho bem definidas quais são. Que tal _você_ me dizer as suas?

— As minhas? Você sempre se esquiva de perguntas assim?

— Não... — Respondi rindo. — Só quando estou constrangida.

— Eu te constranjo?

— Você ainda não me disse suas exigências...

— Bah! Eu gosto de garotas que sejam sinceras, que gostem de conversar, que...

— Sejam bonitas...

— Sim. E não. Beleza não é essencial, mas a total falta de beleza...

— Também já é demais.

— É... Beleza serve só pra primeira impressão. Como por exemplo: Você chega no seu lugar no avião, e tem uma garota sentada ao seu lado.

Comecei a corar.

— Você a olha e na mesma hora decide se ela vai ser apenas sua amiga, ou algo mais, dependendo da aparência dela.

— Então a beleza conta sim! E muito! — Soltei.

— Sim, mas... Vamos dizer que eu tivesse visto a garota e decidido que seriamos "apenas amigos", mas quando comecei a conversar com ela percebi que ela era uma garota incrível e resolvi ser "mais que amigos"...

Corei ainda mais.

— Mas e se... — Comecei. — A garota for bonita, mas chata como uma mula?

— Aí eu mudaria meu conceito de "mais que amigos" pra "colega".

— Isso quer dizer que uma feinha legal é melhor que uma bonitona chata?

— É isso aí!

— Mas a feinha nunca vai se conformar em ser apenas amiga de um cara tão lindo como...

...Você. Completei em pensamento e corei absurdamente pelo que tinha dito.

— Como eu disse... — Disse ele. — Se a "feinha" for legal, quem sabe?...

Dei um meio sorriso.

Fiquei imaginando em que categoria eu estava. Ou melhor, fiquei pensando se eu tinha chance de mudar de categoria, porque sabia muito bem que não era bonita, só não tinha certeza da parte de ser legal.

O assunto acabou e fiquei me remoendo pra começar um novo assunto, mas nada me parecia ser interessante pra dizer.

Edward voltou a usar seu notebook.

— Olha aqui. — Disse ele. — Essa é a garota, ou melhor, garotO que eu falei.

— Nossa!Ela... Ele é realmente bonita... Bonito.

O ser tinha cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos azuis, parecia uma modelo.

— Ela, por exemplo, passou de "mais que amiga" pra "inimiga mortal"! Assim que eu chegar em casa vou deletar ela do meu MSN.

— Que maldade!...

— Maldade?Maldade é o que os meus irmãos Emmett e Alice vão fazer comigo quando descobrirem... Bem que a Alice dizia que não ia com a cara dela porque parecia que ela estava escondendo algo...

Gostei dessa garota irmã de Edward quase instantaneamente quando ele disse isso.

— Você tem irmãos? — Perguntou ele.

— Não, sou filha única.

— Que chato...

— Nem me fale... É um tédio.

— Mas sinceramente agora eu queria ser filho único.

— Se você quiser eu posso... Te ajudar...

— Como?

— Sei lá. Posso fingir que sou ela...

— Não... Eles já a conhecem, e você é muito diferente dela.

Diferente mesmo. Ela é linda, lindo, que seja, e eu sou...

— Você é linda. — Disse Edward me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. — Muito mais do que ela.

— Aham. — Soltei.

— Mas... Tem algo que você pode fazer.

— O que? Qualquer coisa pra te ajudar.

— Você poderia ir comigo em casa e dizer que estamos juntos.

— E a outra?

— Eu digo que não gostei dela e que te conheci no avião na volta, e que gostamos um do outro.

— Não gostou da outra por quê?

— Porquê... Ela era feia pessoalmente.

— Não tem como dizer que ela — apontei então pra tela do computador. — é feia! E outra, eles te conhecem e sabem que você não voltaria no dia seguinte só por causa disso!

— É... Eu sei...

— Temos que bolar um plano melhor... Que tal você passar um mês na minha casa?

— O que? Com seu pai? Não, obrigado.

— Ele é legal...!

— Não duvido. Mas até a Madre Teresa não ia deixar um estranho ficar na sua casa sozinho com sua filha.

— A Madre Teresa não teve filhos! — Zombei.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

— Bom... Você tá ferrado.

— É, eu sei. Mas obrigado mesmo assim pelas palavras de conforto.

— Sempre que precisar!

Fiquei pensando no que ele tinha dito, sobre eu ser bonita... Será que ele estava querendo ser legal ou achava mesmo aquilo?

— Peraí! — Falei. — Acho que tenho uma idéia.

— O que?

— Você pode dizer que me conheceu na _ida_ pra Londres.

— E que desisti de conhecer a Tânia...

—... E voltou comigo pros EUA...

— Isabella!Você é um gênio! — Disse ele me abraçando.

Fiquei super constrangida, mas aproveitei o abraço. Não é todo dia que um cara lindo assim me abraça.

— Mas peraí... — Disse Edward me soltando.

— O que?

— Isso não vai dar certo.

— Por quê?

— Quando chegarmos lá e você for em casa... Meus irmãos vão perceber que não estamos realmente juntos. E aí depois você vai sumir... Eu tenho uma idéia melhor...

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

O que será que ele estava querendo dizer?Será que ele vai me pedir pra ir na casa dele todo o dia? Seria uma tortura ficar tão próxima dela assim sendo apenas amiga dele...

— Que idéia? — Questionei amedrontada.

— Por que invés de fingirmos estarmos namorando nós não... Ficamos juntos de verdade?

Sabe quando alguém fez uma pergunta constrangedora, pergunta que você nunca responderia um "não", pergunta que você queria responder gritando um "sim", mas não tem coragem de abrir a boca?...

— É... — Claro que sim. — É...

Droga!Simplesmente não sai!

— Bom... — Começou ele. — Se você não quiser tudo bem...

— Não! — Gritei.

Uma velhinha que estava sentada na fileira da frente se virou pra mim e fez uma cara feia.

— Desculpe. — Falei dando um sorriso sem graça.

Olhei pra Edward e ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

Eu era patética mesmo!

Sorri de volta de um jeito idiota e sabia que Edward, se já não me considera "apenas amiga", agora me achava como tal.

— Você corada fica uma gracinha. — Disse ele rindo, me fazendo corar ainda mais.

Eu só queria dizer SIM, que desde a hora que o vi andando até a minha direção ao achei lindo, e que quando ele começou a conversar comigo só confirmei que ele era incrível.

O problema é que eu sempre tive um certo bloqueio de expressar meus sentimentos em palavras, isso porque da ultima e única vez que fiz isso levei uma resposta nada legal: "Eu gosto de você apenas como amiga" e aquilo foi pior do que ouvir um "você está gorda" da menina mais popular da minha escola na frente da minha sala inteira.

Engoli seco.

Edward ainda estava me encarando, e eu estava abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir dizer nada.

— Hei vocês. — Disse uma criança no banco de trás. Edward e eu viramos pra ver quem tinha nos chamado.

Era uma garotinha, deve ter uns 10 anos. Sua mãe, ou talvez irmã mais velha, estava dormindo ao seu lado e enquanto ela estava antenada na nossa conversa.

— Edward, você ainda não reparou que ela é tímida? E você Bella, ainda não percebeu que ele gosta de você?

Fiquei encarando a garotinha boquiaberta, e quando olhei pra Edward ele a encarava da mesma forma.

— Será que ela ouviu a parte da Tânia? — Cochichou Edward a mim.

— O traveco? Ouvi sim. — Respondeu ela. — Mas relaxa, já deu pra perceber que você gosta de mulher. Só que mesmo assim, quando seus irmãos souberem vão te zuar o resto da vida. Então porque você não anda logo e beija a garota?

Edward deu uma gargalhada, se inclinou pra trás e deu um beijo no rosto da garotinha.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Questionou ele.

— Sophie. — Disse ela corando e dando uma gargalhada engraçada.

Sua irmã (descobri que era irmã e não mãe dois segundos depois que ela abriu os olhos) acordou com a risada, e quando abriu os olhos e viu Edward deu um sorriso.

— Oi! — Disse ela a Edward.

— Cala a boca Jessica!O Edward é da Bella! — Protestou Sophie.

A garota, ultrajada, reclamou com a irmã sobre a forma como ela tinha falado com ela, depois voltou a dormir.

Edward piscou pra garotinha, depois se virou pra mim.

— Posso?... É... Te beijar?... — Questionou ele.

— Por que você não pergunta menos e faz mais? — Rebati.

— Isso garota!É assim que se faz! — Gritou Sophie pulando na poltrona.

Edward sorriu pra mim e eu retribui o sorriso. Ele então se inclinou até mim e me beijou.

E aí teve um flash.

Pronto! Está vindo uma tempestade que vai fazer o avião cair e todo mundo vai morrer!

Abri o olhos. Estava com o coração na boca, até que vi Sophie estendendo uma foto.

— Desculpe atrapalhar. É só pra ajudar com seus irmãos. — Disse ela entregando a foto a Edward. — Podem continuar agora essa troca de salivas aí...

— Obrigado. — Respondeu Edward piscando pra ela.

A garotinha piscou pra ele e, se apoiando no ombro da irmã, dormiu.

Peguei a foto das mãos de Edward. Era uma foto de nós dois se beijando.

Edward guardou a foto, depois voltou a me beijar.

Não estávamos nem na metade do caminho, ainda faltavam muitas horas até Seattle, onde pousaríamos e pegaríamos um ônibus até Forks.

Nem preciso dizer o que fizemos no resto do vôo, certo? Por que é óbvio que minha língua ficou dentro da sua boca até eu perder a sensibilidade nos lábios.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**O que acharam? =D**

**Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, okay?**

**Grande beijo!**

**S2**


	2. Chapter 2

_Can we pretend that __airplanes__ in the night sky_

_(Podemos fingir que os aviões no céu à noite)  
are like shooting stars_

_(são como estrelas cadentes)  
I could really use a wish right now_

_(Eu poderia realmente usar um desejo agora)_

**.**

**.**

Assim que pousamos em Seattle Edward me pagou um lanche, e depois fomos juntos pegar um táxi.

— Pretende mesmo ir até Forks de táxi? — Questionei enquanto entravamos no carro.

— Não. Pretendo ir até a casa de um amigo. Deixei meu carro lá.

— Ah tá...

— São sete horas da noite... Quer ir pra sua casa e ir em casa amanhã?

— Com certeza não! A não ser que você venha comigo pra minha casa e só converse com seus irmãos amanhã. Você não vai conseguir esconder seu _segredinho_ deles sozinho.

— Bom... Isso é. Mas se você quiser ir pra casa...

— Tá tudo bem, Edward. Meu pai não vai me matar nem nada se eu atrasar umas horas.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro!

— Então tá.

A casa do amigo de Edward não era muito longe do aeroporto, de modo que quando chegamos a sua casa mal tinha anoitecido.

— E aí, Edward? — Disse um cara saindo de dentro da casa depois que Edward tocou a campainha.

— E aí Jasper?Vim buscar meu carro.

— Você... Já foi e já voltou? Mas você não ia passar um mês em Londres?

— Ia... Mas meus planos mudaram... — Disse ele me abraçando.

— Oi. — Falei ao garoto.

— Ah... Saquei. — Disse Jasper fazendo uma cara engraçada, algo do tipo "Edward, seu pegador!". — Vou tirar o carro.

— Okay.

— Esse é o namorado da minha irmã. — Disse Edward enquanto Jasper tirava o carro da garagem.

— Hun... Mas não fica ruim eles morarem tão longe um do outro?

— Bom não fica, mas eles conseguem viver tranquilamente assim. Quase todos os dias ele vai pra Forks, e no final de semana ela vem pra cá.

— Hoje é sábado, isso quer dizer que ela está aqui? — Questionei.

— Hoje ela não iria vir porque Jasper tem que concluir seu TCC que é pra segunda-feira.

— Entendi...

Jasper tirou o carro, Edward agradeceu e entrou no carro, eu então o segui.

— Qual é a sua cor preferida? — Questionou ele enquanto estava dirigindo.

— Preto.

— A minha é azul. Qual seu estilo de música?

— Pop rock.

— O meu é rock. Qual é seu nome completo?

— Isabella Marie Swan... Mas calma aí, você não vai conseguir me conhecer em duas horas... Relaxa, Edward! Vai dar tudo certo!

— Você não conhece meus irmãos...

— E daí? Vou conhecê-los, ué... Calma, Edward, nosso plano vai dar certo.. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo que a Tânia era homem... — Dei risada.

— Desculpa, é que eu estou meio nervoso com isso tudo. Cara! Eu fui pra Londres conhecer uma garota, e voltei pros EUA conhecendo ainda outra!

— Pra você ver como a vida é louca...

Edward dirigiu super rápido, e quando era cerca de dez horas chegamos em Forks.

— Quem vai estar em casa? — Questionei.

— Todos. Meu pai Carlisle, minha mãe Esme, e meus irmãos Alice e Emmett... Talvez a Rose, namorada do Emmett, também esteja.

— Meu Deus! Vamos adiar essa conversa pra outro dia?

— Não senhora! Relaxa, Bella, nosso plano vai dar certo. — Disse ele sorrindo. Mostrei a língua pra ele.

Edward estacionou o carro na garagem, mas quando fui abrir a porta ele me impediu.

— Só uma coisa antes de sairmos.

Ele então me beijou.

E dessa vez foi O beijo... Quer dizer, não que os outros tivessem sido ruins, só que todos os outros tinham "platéia", mas dessa vez era apenas nós dois.

— Vamos? — Incentivou ele depois que paramos de nos beijar.

Saí do carro devagar. Edward veio até mim, pegou minha mão e me guiou até a porta da frente.

Enquanto ele girava a maçaneta da porta eu ouvia os cochichos vindos de dentro da casa.

Edward foi o primeiro a entrar, e eu entrei logo atrás.

Quando coloquei o pé dentro da sala uma garota loira se engasgou com o suco.

— Edward? — Questionou uma garota baixinha de cabelos pretos. — O que está fazendo aqui? E quem é...?

— Gente! Essa é a Bella! Bella, esta é a Alice. — Apontou ele pra garota baixinha. — Esse é o Emmett. — Disse ele mostrando seu irmão que era uma três vezes seu tamanho em altura e largura. — Essa é a Rosalie, namorada do Emmett. — Era a garota que tinha se engasgado com o suco quando me viu. — E esses são meus pais, Carlisle e Esme. — Os dois estavam me encarando curiosos.

Alice então pegou no braço de Edward, o arrastou pra longe e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

— Ah Alice! Aconteceram tantas coisas... — Disse ele rindo e voltando até mim.

— Então conta o que aconteceu! — Disse a baixinha.

— Sério que você vai fazer um interrogatório agora? — Questionou Edward me levando até o sofá da sala, me fazendo sentar e se sentando ao meu lado.

— Mas é claro! — Disse Alice subindo uma oitava pra falar.

— _Pow!_ Você sai pra se encontrar com uma _mina_ e volta com outra no dia seguinte! Alguma coisa aconteceu! — Disse o irmão de Edward.

Todos eles se sentaram no sofá e ficaram nos encarando, exceto os pais de Edward que saíram da sala.

— Ah! Qual é? — Soltou Edward. — Eu não vou narrar minha vida inteira pra vocês!

— Se você quiser, eu conto. — Falei.

Edward me encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso, Bella! Conta sim! — Disse Alice. — Nos conte tudo sobre você também! Onde mora? O que faz da vida? Como se conheceram? Você é de Londres? Veio pros EUA só por causa do Edward?

— Alice! Calma! — Repreendeu Edward.

— Bom... — Comecei. — Na verdade eu moro em La Push...

— La Push, La Push? Aqui do lado? — Questionou Rosalie.

— Isso mesmo. — Respondi. — Bom... Me chamo Isabella, tenho dezenove anos, trabalho na loja de um amigo meu...

— Se você não é de Londres o que estava fazendo lá? E como conheceu Edward? — Questionou Alice.

— Alice!Vou colocar uma _sylver tape_ na tua boca! — Falou Emmett dando um tapinha fraco na cabeça da baixinha.

— Ai! — Protestou ela. — Eu só estou curiosa, ué!

— Bom... — Comecei a falar de novo. — A gente se conheceu no avião...

— Ai que romântico! — Disse Alice batendo palminhas. Rosalie e Emmett a encararam e ela tapou a boca.

— Nos conhecemos no avião. — Disse Edward. — E aí eu desisti de conhecer a Tânia...

— Se conheceram na ida né? — Questionou Rosalie. — Mas caramba garota, o que você fez pra conquistar o Edward assim a ponto de fazê-lo desistir de conhecer a outra?

— Não fiz nada... — Falei rindo. — Quer dizer, só fui eu mesma...

— E a Tânia não ficou brava não? Você a avisou pelo menos que tinha desistido de ir vê-la, ou ela está te esperando até agora? — Perguntou Emmett.

— Ah, eu avisei sim, mas é claro que ela ficou brava... Fazer o quê?

— Desculpa... Mas parece que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa... — Disse Alice séria.

Engoli seco.

— Eu não queria falar, mas eu também estou achando. — Disse Rosalie. — Quer dizer, não faz muito sentido o Edward ter desistido de conhecer a garota que ele paquerava a o que? Uns dez meses? Pra ficar com outra que ele conheceu no avião... Ainda mais o Edward que é tão certinho e tal.

— Estou achando a mesma coisa. — Concordou Alice.

— Por que eu esconderia alguma coisa de vocês? — Falou Edward rindo.

— Pra mim a história está normal. — Retrucou Emmett. — Qual é o problema de desistir de conhecer a outra? Vocês dois ficaram juntos lá? Por que não ficaram por lá mais tempo?

— Eu fui pra lá num enterro. — Falei. — Sem contar que tinha planejado ficar pouco tempo mesmo.

— Tá bom, vai. — Disse Edward. — A história está estranha porque omitimos algumas informações... Nós nos conhecemos no avião, almoçamos juntos e dividimos um táxi. Até que íamos nos separar, ela ia se encontrar com sua mãe pra ir ao enterro, e eu ia até a casa da Tânia...

— E aí? — Questionou Alice com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

— Aí eu peguei seu telefone e disse que ligaria pra ela depois...

— Mas a Bella não sabia que você ia se encontrar com a outra não né? — Questionou Rosalie.

— Nã-não. — Respondeu Edward. — Eu tinha dito a ela que tinha ido a Londres passear. Bom, eu peguei o telefone dela e aí ela foi embora. Mas aí eu estaquei no meio da rua e resolvi ir atrás dela... Na mesma hora eu liguei pra ela e combinei com ela de nos encontrarmos a noite. Quando foi a noite saímos juntos e aí ficamos juntos...

— Que lindo! — Disse Alice.

— Mas você não tinha dito que tinha avisado a Tânia que tinha desistido dela? — Questionou Emmett.

— Sim... De noite eu liguei pra ela.

— Mas a noite você não saiu com a Bella? — Questiono Rosalie.

— Sim, mas liguei pra Tânia quando a Bella não estava por perto...

— Só pra constar Edward... A Bella está do seu lado agora... — Disse Alice agora com uma expressa confusa. — Se ela não sabia de nada porque agora não está surtando por você ter escondido tudo isso dela?

— E-eu contei pra ela depois... — Disse Edward nervoso.

Percebi que aquela mentira não estava se sustentando. Resolvi contar a verdade.

— Edward... — Falei. — Vamos contar a verdade a eles...

Edward me encarou pálido.

— Cara! Você tá um fantasma! — Disse Emmett rindo. — O que você está escondendo da gente?

— Eu não disse que a história estava estranha? — Disse Alice pra Rosalie, que assentiu.

— Bella... — Disse Edward me encarando com os olhos arregalados.

— Eles iam descobrir de qualquer forma Edward... — Falei.

Edward começou a suar frio.

— Nos conte a verdade. — Disse Rosalie.

— A gente na verdade se conheceu na volta pros EUA... — Comecei. — E eu vim até aqui pra ajudar Edward a contar uma mentira pra vocês, porque o que aconteceu lá em Londres foi algo realmente... Tenso.

Alice e Rosalie ficaram petrificadas.

— Continua... — Incentivou-me Emmett.

Edward ao meu lado estava mais frio que um cadáver.

— É que na verdade a Tânia era... — Edward se levantou num pulo.

— Bella. — Ele me repreendeu. — Não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo... — Disse ele passando a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos.

Me levantei e o abracei.

Eu não ia contar **A **verdade. Ia apenas inventar uma mentira mais bem formulada.

— Confia em mim. — Cochichei. Depois voltei a falar alto. — Vai ser melhor assim se eles souberem...

Edward me encarou por uns segundos depois assentiu e voltou a sentar. Sentei ao seu lado.

— A Tânia era o quê? — Questionou Alice.

— Ela era... — Continuei. — Uma vaca. Estava combinando de se encontrar com Edward, mas tinha um namorado. De modo que, quando Edward chegou descobriu que ela tinha outro graças a umas mensagens no seu celular. Ele se sentiu um idiota de ter ido tão longe por causa de uma garota que tinha outro, e aí teve medo de vocês tirarem sarro dele por isso. A gente se conheceu no avião e se gostou, e aí eu prometi que o ajudaria a esconder o que tinha acontecido... Mas infelizmente não fui muito eficiente...

— Edward! — Disse Alice com lágrimas nos olhos. — Eu nunca tiraria sarro de você por uma coisa tão séria...! Eu imagino como deve ter sido ruim pra você!... Eu nunca faria piada dessa história!

— Nem eu. — Disse Emmett. — Isso é uma coisa que pode acontecer com qualquer um, ainda mais ela morando a trezentos mil milhas de você!... A gente não vai te _zuar_ não.

— Valeu, gente. — Disse Edward dando um meio sorriso.

— Desculpa. — Falei a Edward.

— Tá tudo bem. — Disse ele passando a mão no meu queixo.

— Só não entendi uma coisa. — Disse Alice. Engoli seco. — Vocês estão mesmo juntos, ou não?

— Estamos sim. — Respondeu Edward sorrindo.

— Que lindo! Como o destino é perfeito! — Disse Alice vindo até nós. — Você no mesmo dia que perdeu uma ganhou outra ainda melhor! — Ela então nos abraçou.

Dei risada e a abracei de volta.

— Hei, vocês estão com fome? Estava pensando em ir comer uma pizza. — Disse o pai de Edward surgindo na sala.

— Opa! Demorou! — Disse Emmett.

— Quer ir conosco? — Perguntou o pai de Edward a mim.

— Só tenho que avisar meu pai. — Falei.

Peguei o celular e avisei a Charlie que iria chegar mais tarde. Ele nem ligou, disse que tinha uma _amiga_ em casa e não ligaria se eu demorasse pra chegar.

Fui então com Edward e sua família até uma pizzaria que não ficava muito longe da casa deles.

Edward e eu fomos em seu carro, e o restante foi em outros dois carros.

— Estava pensando numa coisa aqui. — Falei enquanto Edward dirigia até a pizzaria.

— O quê?

— Estava pensando em como deve ter sido descobrir que a Tânia era um _traveco_...

— Você nem tem idéia!Foi o pior dia da minha vida, com certeza!

**.**

**.**

**Flashback (PVD Edward)**

**.**

_Eu estava super ansioso pra chegar logo em Londres. Assim que desci do avião fui direto pegar um táxi, não comi nem nada._

_A casa de Tânia ficava a uns quinze quilômetros do aeroporto, mas tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar às 14h em frente a uma praça que ficava mais perto do aeroporto, e de lá iríamos pra sua casa._

_Cheguei bem antes do horário na praça e fiquei a esperando. Até que a vi chegando._

_De longe eu reconheci aqueles cabelos loiros, aqueles olhos azuis._

_Assim que ela me viu deu aquele sorriso radiante. Mas assim que ela começou a chegar mais perto eu reparei que algo estava errado... Seu jeito de andar, seu corpo... Não era bem o que esperava que fossem._

_Ela já chegou me abraçando e dando gritinhos histéricos. Até aí tudo bem._

— _Oi._ _— Falei._ _— Tudo bem?Eu sou o Edward..._

— _Cara! Você é muito mais gato pessoalmente!_

_Eu pisquei uma vez. Depois duas, três..._

_Quando ela abriu a boca saiu uma voz grossa querendo ser fina e logo eu me toquei do que ela era._

— _Peraí Tânia..._ _— Comecei._ _— Você é?..._

— _O quê? Travesti? Só por enquanto baby, minha cirurgia está marcada pra daqui a dois meses!_

— _Sai pra lá!_ _— Não consegui segurar a raiva._ _— Como você me enganou todo esse tempo?_

— _Eu sabia que você ia ficar bravo quando soubesse! Por isso que eu escondi! Você é lindo demais pra eu deixar escapar!_ _— Ela, quer dizer, ele, veio pra cima de mim e me abraçou, dessa vez querendo me beijar._

— _Sai daqui!_ _— Gritei e a empurrei pra longe._

— _Heei! — Gritou um policial ao ver a cena._

— _Ele é homem! — Gritei ao policial. Ele então parou de me encarar e ficou encarando Tânia._

_Aproveitei a deixa e saí correndo de lá antes que ela percebesse. O primeiro táxi que passou eu peguei._

_Voltei até o aeroporto, mas o próximo vôo já estava lotado. Resolvi comer alguma coisa. Estava tomando uma coca e almoçando quando ouvi aquela voz._

— _Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? — Gritou Tânia._

_Eu não sabia se respondia ou se fingia que não era comigo. Optei pela segunda opção._

— _Eu estou falando com você, Edward! — Gritou ela novamente._

— _Oi? — Virei lentamente. — A Senhora está falando comigo?_

— _É claro que é com você! Como você me deixou plantada lá e veio embora?_

— _Desculpa Senhora, mas eu não te conheço. E outra, eu não me chamo Edward, meu nome é..._

— _SEU NOME É EDWARD SIM, SEU CRETINO! — Ela então veio pra cima de mim e começou a me dar socos no peito. — Seu idiota!_

_A situação estava descontrolada. Fui obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. Peguei o braço dela e o torci, de modo que ela ficou virada de costas pra mim._

— _Escuta aqui. — Cochichei em seu ouvido. — Você me enganou durante meses dizendo que era mulher, então se não quiser levar um soco no meio da cara vaza daqui!_

_Os seguranças do aeroporto enfim chegaram e a convidaram a se retirar._

_Estava super entediado quando vi uma garota passando na minha frente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, e olhos chocolate. Era linda, mas estava com um ar triste._

_Fiquei a encarando enquanto ela passava na minha frente, mas ela nem me notou._

_Depois de comer fui comprar as passagens e percebi que aquela garota que eu tinha visto passando estava na minha frente na fila._

— _Uma passagem pra Seattle, por favor. — Disse ela._

— _Tem preferência pra algum assento? — Perguntou a moça do guichê._

— _Pode ser qualquer um._

_Depois que ela saiu foi minha vez de comprar a passagem._

— _Uma pra Seattle também, e por favor ao lado da garota que acabou de sair._

_A atendente olhou pra mim e deu risada, mas fez o que pedi._

— _Oi? Meu lugar é aqui do lado, tudo bem? — Falei assim que cheguei ao meu lugar e a vi sentada ao lado._

_._

_**/FlashBack**_

.

.

— Então quer dizer que o Senhor sentou de propósito ao meu lado! — Falei rindo.

— Pois é. — Confessou ele. — Desculpa se eu te achei interessante mesmo antes de te conhecer.

— Está desculpado... Mas que tenso essa história hein?

— Nem me fale! Mas caramba, eu achei que você fosse contar tudo àquela hora!

— Essa foi a intenção! Deixou tudo mais real!

— Tonta! Não foi nada legal o nervosismo que eu passei!

— Desculpa! Mas relaxa, já passou!

Chegamos à pizzaria. Nos sentados todos juntos e começamos a conversar.

— Carlisle, você acredita que o Edward estava tentando esconder uma coisa da gente? — Falou Alice.

— É? — Questionou Carlisle.

— Aham! Mas eu até o entendo. — Continuou Alice. — O Emmett é terrível! Não sei como ele não zombou do Edward ainda...

— Ah, Alice! Tem coisas que não se zoa! — Falou Emmett. — O que aconteceu com Edward pode acontecer com qualquer um... Agora... Se fosse outra situação tudo bem, como se, por exemplo, a Tânia fosse _traveco_... Aí eu ia _zuar_ com ele todo o dia durante o resto da sua vida!

Eu estava tomando suco e não consegui me conter e acabei cuspindo o suco na cara da mãe de Edward.

— Ah, meu Deus! Me desculpe! — Pedi, enquanto o pessoal se matava de rir.

— Tudo bem, querida. — Disse Esme se secando com um guardanapo, depois encarando Emmett — Você também Emmett, fica contando piada enquanto estamos comendo!Isso que dá!

Olhei pra Edward e ele me encarou de um jeito engraçado, algo como "você está bem?" e "eu não te disse que eles iam _zuar_?".

Depois que jantamos me despedi dos pais de Edward, e Edward me levou até em casa.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente de casa e vi pela janela a "amiga" de meu pai.

— Muito obrigada pelo passeio, hoje foi um dia incrível! — Falei.

— Eu quem agradeço! Você foi minha salvação! — Respondeu ele com aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso.

— Estamos empatados.

— Não estamos não. Você ainda me deve um beijo. — Disse ele se aproximando de mim.

— Pois então já vou pagá-lo!

O beijei, mas nem tivemos tempo de aproveitar nada, pois ouvimos um barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta.

— Amanhã eu te ligo! — Disse a mulher saindo de casa com meu pai.

— Tudo bem. Vou estar esperando. — Ele então a beijou.

Acabei não conseguindo segurar a risada. Por sorte Charlie não ouviu, se despediu da mulher e depois entrou em casa.

— Bom... Tenho que ir... — Falei.

— Amanhã tem algum compromisso?

— Domingo?... Hun... Não. Exceto ficar em casa o dia inteiro.

— Quer sair comigo?

— Que pergunta! É claro que eu quero!

— Passo aqui as sete, okay?

— Estarei esperando!

Dei um beijo nele de novo e entrei. Charlie, ao me ver, perguntou como tinha sido meu vôo. Respondi resumidamente e fui pro meu quarto.

E aquele foi o primeiro encontro de milhares que tive com Edward.

.

**FIM!**

.

.

ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.ﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.｡･ﾟﾟ･｡.

**Heey!**

**Antes de mais nada queria pedir desculpas pela demora em postar essa continuação... É que eu estou tão empolgada com uma outra fic que eu estou escrevendo, que esqueço das outras... Sorry.**

**Bom, esse foi o segundo e ultimo capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado! =D**

**Bjaum pra todas, e obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Em breve estarei postando uma fic nova, então fiquem espertas nos alertas!**

**S2**

**.**

**.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heeey ! Aqui é a Isa Stream dando uma de beta pra irmãzinha chuchu, Bee :D **

**Cara... o que eu ri com esse capítulo/continuação não está escrito! **

**Mandem reviews ! *-***

**Beijinhos, **

***Isa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OBSERVAÇÃO: Não tenho nenhuma **_**trevecofobia**_** ou coisa assim, tanto que o que eu critiquei na fic não foi o fato da Tânia ser travesti, e sim ela ter escondido do Edward o que ela era. Então se você for um travesti não se sinta ofendido, okay?Mas nunca minta sobre o que você é! ;)**


End file.
